


[明日方舟/陈星]坠落

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 浪费时间？星熊干巴巴地笑了两声，陈警司，我中意你，要同你在一起也叫浪费时间？





	[明日方舟/陈星]坠落

怎么会变成现在这样呢？陈从刚刚开始就在想这个问题，她现在光脚踩在地板上，凉意沿着小腿向上漫。  
起因大约是她们中的某一个终于说漏了嘴，“喜欢”混杂在柴米油盐的睡前闲聊中还是击中了陈的神经，她触电一般从床上跳起来，星熊被她的动作一惊，也翻身坐起来，被子从胸口滑到腰间堆成一团，她的表情紧张又茫然。  
陈忽然想不起是谁说出的那一句喜欢，她当时处在毫无防备的困倦中，或许正是她自己没管住嘴，但她现在脑子好像被冰水浇透一样清醒，不行，她说，不行。  
星熊张着嘴，陈摇了摇头，更加坚决地说着不行。床上的人挪到床边，伸手从自己的包里掏出一个密封袋，展示给陈看，说，是因为这个吗？  
陈低头就着窗外透来的光看了一眼，瞬间觉得全身的血液都凝固住，透明的塑料袋里是她找罗德岛医师要来的针剂，已经用过了，玻璃管被折断成两截。她知道了，陈心里都是这句话，她知道了。  
星熊叹了口气，把小塑料袋扔到床头柜上，双脚也踩到地板上。陈说你已经知道了，我不想你在一个快要死掉的人身上浪费时间。

浪费时间？星熊干巴巴地笑了两声，陈警司，我中意你，要同你在一起也叫浪费时间？  
她完全直起上身来，仰头看着面前的人，黑暗中的眼神几乎锐利得发光。陈双手背在身后，不安地转了转手腕。星熊听上去有点生气，但还在压抑着。  
说话呀，阿sir，星熊开始变得咄咄逼人，你同我好好讲讲，你瞒我这些时日是不是也觉得我浪费时间？你又为什么纵容我？  
她还说了什么，但声音渐渐小下去，陈像个做错事挨骂的小孩子一样背着手低头站在她面前，却一言不发。星熊最后不说话了，伸手又把扔到一边的密封袋捡回来，取出里面被敲断的玻璃针筒，针头抵在自己的手腕上。  
然而星熊要说的话还没说出口，手腕就被陈大力拉过，原本就只有半截的玻璃制品被夺过甩到地上，听声音像是又碎成了几块。陈抓着星熊手腕的手在颤抖，操，她心想。  
她怕这个，她怕得要死。她本该愤怒的，但现在她心里一瞬间爆发的恐惧占了上风。陈比谁都清楚矿石病带来的是怎样的痛苦，又是怎样一个无解的恐怖深渊。她要怎么解释在看到星熊体检报告的未感染字样时有多心酸就有多庆幸，还好，是我而不是她，她很健康。  
医生把药给她时反复警告要妥善处理针剂的容器，听上去不可思议但事实上用于抑制矿石病的药剂主要原料正是引发矿石病的罪魁祸首，一定纯度的源石材料成为了帮助矿石病患者苟延残喘的药物，不管这有多滑稽它确实有效。但对于健康人来说这可能会成为另一个传染源，尽管这样的药物在作为传染源时并不百分百起作用，但仍意味着使用者承担不起的风险。  
而现在星熊当着陈的面要将针头扎入自己的手腕，那之中残留的极微量的药剂会带来怎样的后果？陈根本承担不起这个。她几乎是下意识地立刻将那个玻璃管扔到一边，死死地抓着星熊两眼盯着她。

她们大概都有一点失控，星熊刚刚说了一连串的话，这时喘着粗气瞪着陈，而陈浑身颤抖，紧贴着星熊手腕的指尖发凉。  
最后是星熊先有了动作，她脚背勾住陈的小腿将她往自己面前拉，没被攥住的那只手臂贴上陈的后腰将她压进自己怀里。陈在慢了半拍的反抗中被翻了个身压在床上，星熊怒气冲冲地低头吻她，垂下来的头发在陈的耳边扫来扫去，她按着星熊的后脑勺予以更加凶狠的回吻。两人不像在接吻，倒像在干架，两人都忘了自己原本精通的格斗技巧，手脚并用，也毫不吝惜用上牙齿和舌头。星熊拼命地想要将陈固定在自己怀中，而陈几乎是拳打脚踢着想要压制住星熊，这场毫无观赏性的战役以陈大腿夹住星熊腰侧，双手按住星熊的肩膀将她抵在床背上暂告一段落，同时星熊以砸的力度打开了床头灯的开关。

突然亮起的灯光实在晃眼，陈眯起眼睛适应了一下，看到星熊身上睡衣的两个扣子被扯掉，过宽的睡衣乱七八糟地挂在星熊身上，露出肩膀上的一个牙印。她突然不知所措，松开压着星熊肩膀的手，却忘了从她身上起来，两人以一种不太别扭的交叠形式对峙着，一时间都忘了说话。  
星熊伸手摸了摸睡衣上原本应该有颗扣子的地方，现在那里只剩一小截线头，陈喘着粗气看她的动作，看到她从床头柜抽屉里摸出一个纸盒。  
哦，哦。陈在心里恍然大悟。  
半个月前她们在购物袋底下发现了这个，没有一个人承认是自己拿的，陈后来表现得像是忘了这一回事，原来它在这里等着。  
那盒套子是崭新的，塑料纸被撕开一半，敷衍地挂在上面，星熊的暗示过于直白，陈看她自顾自地拆开盒子抽出银色的一片。  
我得了矿石病。陈说。  
星熊看着她，说，我喜欢你。  
我可能很快就会死。  
我喜欢你。  
陈垂下眼睛，好像破罐破摔一样说，我也是，我也喜欢你。  
又好像鼓起勇气一般抬起头来直视着星熊，说，我喜欢你，星熊。

也说不清是谁先有了动作，但嘴唇相触的时机好像电影中的爆炸镜头一样正好，陈的吻从星熊的嘴角一路滑下，手指挨个解开纽扣，贴着皮肤褪下布料。星熊的胸脯软绵绵的，陈的手掌贴上去又溜到腰侧，然后再向下。她觉得自己可能疯了，明明不久前还坚定地拒绝着现在手指却已经探进了搭档的裤子，那里已经有了水意，陈感到耳朵发烫。  
星熊掐着陈的腰从嘴唇亲吻到下颌，然后把脸埋在上司的脖颈处，嘴唇动了动，陈觉得她的声音快被自己的心跳声盖过，低声地问她刚才说了什么。  
星熊一手推着陈的肩膀拉开一点距离，另一只手伸到她面前展示手心里的东西，那个亮闪闪的小包装袋。  
“……进来。”

星熊大概也疯了，陈这样想，那就一起疯吧。她干脆利落地撕开包装，星熊伸手帮她套上，鬼族女人眼睫颤动着，尽管脸颊通红发热，表情却庄重得好像那个薄薄的乳胶套是某样陈不敢想的东西。润滑液看上去晶莹泛光，星熊手扶着陈的肩膀，自觉张开双腿。陈凑上去亲亲她，手指在入口处撩拨几下捅了进去。  
那应该挺疼的，陈这样猜测，虽然生理耐受卓越的星熊督察只是眯着眼咬住自己的下唇，但陈觉得自己的肩膀快要被捏碎。星熊虽不能说没有肌肉，外形看起来还是精瘦的，力气却惊人的大。  
要不怎么能每天扛着那么重的盾到处跑呢，陈微皱着眉头，手指试探性动了动，眼睛观察着女人的表情。

承受过刚进入的疼痛之后星熊稍微放松下来，随着陈的动作小声地叫着，偶尔发出变了调的呻吟。陈安慰地亲亲她的角，手上加快了动作，星熊的手放开她的肩膀伸进她的睡衣，顺着脊柱一路抚摸着，她用尾巴隔着睡衣拍拍星熊的手背。  
陈，我们没得选。星熊突然说，声音有点哑。  
特别督察组……那些前辈没有一个善终，她停了一下，压抑住涌上喉间的呻吟，继续说着。整合运动还没完全清理干净。  
你看，我也不一定能活多久，这工作这么危险。  
陈，星熊又抓住陈的肩膀，你能不能努力一下……多活一点时间？  
陈低着头，目光落在星熊起伏的胸口，星熊反反复复地说着你答应我，即使下身绞紧了陈的手指双手脱力地滑下陈的肩膀她仍然断断续续地重复着你答应我，你答应我。  
陈去亲她的额角，星熊正因高潮而颤抖着身体，陈嘴唇贴在她的皮肤上说好，我答应你。她说了好几遍，眼泪落进星熊的发间。


End file.
